Atasan dan Bawahan
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Untuk ukuran atasan dan bawahan, keduanya mungkin memang sudah tidak wajar. [untuk anclyne]


**Atasan dan Bawahan**

 **Disklaimer:** _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_ merupakan properti sah milik Matsui Yuusei.

T+, OOC, kantoran!AU(?)

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

"Saya rasa, Tuan," ujar Karasuma sembari mengencangkan kembali dasinya dan membenahi kembali kemejanya, "kalau Anda memang sebegitu depresinya mencari pengganti untuk istri Anda, lebih baik Anda _mampir_ dan _bermain_ bersama wanita-wanita bergincu merah merona. Mungkin Anda akan menemukan sesuatu."

"Menemukan apa, memangnya?" Gakuhou membentuk senyum—masih dengan sepasang mata menatap Karasuma dengan nyalangnya, "Dan seleraku tidak serendah itu, Tadaomi."

Karasuma berdaham kecil, mundur beberapa langkah, menciptakan jarak wajar antara atasan dan bawahan. "Maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi bukannya _bermain_ dengan _bawahan_ Anda yang sudah jelas _pria_ adalah definisi dari selera rendah, Tuan?"

Gakuhou tertawa lewat hidung—terdengar begitu berat di telinga Karasuma, "Menurutmu begitu?"

Karasuma hanya menggumam singkat, tidak ingin menjawab dengan benar. Walau Karasuma benar-benar ingin menendang atasan yang ada di hadapannya ini, Karasuma jelas lebih ingin untuk bisa keluar secepatnya dari ruangan itu. Ruang Gakuhou memang mengerikan, omong-omong. Sekali anak buah dipanggil masuk ke sana, sudah bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada yang keluar dengan wajah cerah—keluar dengan selamat saja tidak pasti.

"Kau menolakku?"

Tersadar akan pertanyaan yang barusan dilempar atasannya, Karasuma mengerjapkan mata. "Maaf? Menolak dalam hal apa?"

"Aku." Gakuhou tersenyum—sama sekali tidak membantu Karasuma yang kebingungan. "Ah, untuk segalanya, kurasa."

Dahi Karasuma praktis terlipat tiga ketika Gakuhou bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan perlahan-lahan mendekati Karasuma. "Tuan Asano—"

"Gakuhou," koreksi Gakuhou datang dengan cepat—secepat langkah kakinya yang telah memangkas jarak di antara keduanya, menyisakan satu ruang yang cukup untuk satu tubuh. "Kau tidak pernah menyebut namaku dengan benar."

Karasuma membuang napas. Kakinya gatal, ingin cepat-cepat digerakkan menuju pintu, dan keluar dari ruang sialan itu. Namun, tentu saja Karasuma masih tahu diri. Gakuhou adalah atasannya—orang tertinggi di kantornya, mana mungkin Karasuma berani bertindak tidak sopan dengan melenggang keluar tanpa dipersilakan lebih dulu—walau sebenarnya Karasuma benar-benar mempertimbangkan itu ketika mendapati Gakuhou malah tersenyum miring dengan sialannya.

Maka Karasuma hanya menjawab dengan, "Sebagai bentuk rasa sopan," sembari membalas tatapan atasannya hati-hati.

"Bukan masalah." Gakuhou menjawab, masih dengan senyum sialan dan mata yang menatap tajam, "Kau bisa mulai memanggil namaku dengan benar ketika kita sudah menikah nanti."

"Maaf?"

Dan dengan sialannya, Gakuhou pura-pura terkejut—sebentar sekali, karena selanjutnya wajah Gakuhou kembali berubah menjadi super menyebalkan, "Mengalami penurunan fungsi pendengaran tiba-tiba, Tadaomi?"

Sengaja, Karasuma sengaja berdaham—kali ini agak keras. "Tuan Asano, mana mungkin Anda dan saya bisa menikah." Karasuma membuang napas, "Bukannya sudah jelas? Saya tidak mungkin menjadi istri Anda, Tuan. Saya pria. _Pria._ "

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi seorang suami, kalau begitu." Gakuhou menepuk bahu Karasuma, "Gakushuu tidak akan keberatan kalau harus punya dua ayah."

Karasuma pening, mendadak percaya kalau obrolan-obrolan paling laris di seantero kantor itu memang benar; Asano Gakuhou—atau mungkin seluruh keluarga Asano—memang tidak waras. Mungkin lain kali Karasuma harus membantu meringankan pekerjaan atasannya. Sepertinya kerjaan kantor yang menumpuk mulai membebani atasannya itu.

Karasuma membuang napas lagi. "Apakah ada masalah yang mengganggu? Mungkin saya bisa membantu—"

"Kenapa tidak menikah denganku saja?" Dalam satu kerjapan mata, Gakuhou sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Karasuma—bahkan bagian depan sepatu mereka sudah bertabrakan. Karasuma telat menyadari—tidak sempat mengambil langkah mundur apalagi melarikan diri—dan kedua bahu sudah dicekal erat oleh Gakuhou. "Kau bisa meringankan semua bebanku, bukan hanya masalah kantor."

Untuk ukuran atasan dan bawahan, jarak sedekat ini memang sudah tidak wajar. Karasuma risi setengah mati. Tentu saja Gakuhou tidak mungkin melepaskan Karasuma dengan mudah—Karasuma sudah hafal dengan pasti.

"Tuan Asano—"

"Kau menolakku?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Karasuma bisa saja memberikan jawaban _'tidak'_ setiap kali Gakuhou menanyakannya. Namun, sesungguhnya Karasuma tahu, jawaban itu tidak mungkin keluar dengan mudah ketika sepasang mata sewarna gelap dan dalam milik lawan bicara sudah tertuang penuh ke arahnya. Ayolah, salah satu alasan kenapa Karasuma meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali adalah karena sepasang mata sialan itu!

"Saya menolak." Jawaban Karasuma akhirnya keluar, walau dalam jeda yang cukup lama.

Karasuma berjengit, tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan sebuah kecupan di leher—oh, tidak, itu gigitan! Karasuma mendesis panjang, menatap Gakuhou yang sudah kembali ke posisinya semula—walau jarak di antara mereka tidak juga dilebarkan—dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Ada masalah, Tadaomi?" Gakuhou tersenyum dengan berengseknya—berengsek, Asano Gakuhou bukan hanya sialan, tetapi berengsek! "Kenapa kau bersikap seolah baru saja mendapatkannya untuk pertama kali—"

Napas Karasuma berubah menjadi pendek-pendek—tidak teratur.

"—oh, kau berani meludahiku?"

Tubuh Karasuma kaku. Karasuma benar-benar tidak menyangka Gakuhou akan menciumnya—dengan begitu kasar. Semua perlakuan Gakuhou padanya memang bukan kali yang pertama, tapi tetap saja yang ini benar-benar gila. Ciuman Gakuhou—walau kali ini lebih kasar dan gila—masih terasa sama; panas dan membakar.

"Kali ini dan seterusnya, Tadaomi," ucap Gakuhou sembari membasahi bibirnya sendiri, "kau benar-benar akan menjawab semua perkataanku dengan _'ya',_ tanpa ada penolakan sama sekali."

Dan Gakuhou kembali menyerangnya dengan ciuman-ciuman kasar—beruntun, seperti tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Karasuma yakin sekali tidak akan bisa keluar dengan selamat dari ruangan itu. Apalagi ketika dilihatnya sesuatu yang liar dalam diri Asano Gakuhou benar-benar sudah bangkit.

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Spesial buat Dori yang suka sama om-om ini(?)

Saya gatau, bener-bener gatau ini apaan. Maafkan atas segala keanehan dan ke- _ooc_ -an dari om-om ganteng ini. Maafkan obrolan mereka yang ngalor-ngidul nggak ada intinya, saya juga enggak paham kok bisa-bisanya jadi begini.

Sekian,

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
